Reader
~Chrononaut and SophiaDescole13 Reader, real name Danil McKinley, is a major character in Five Cigarettes Later. Profile Appearance (to be added) Personality (to be added) Biography Reader is so called because he's able to read tell-tale expressions and mannerisms of people, making him brilliant at fishing out moles within the syndicate. He's a serial rapist and has no qualms about murdering women. As such he appears as a ladies' man and a charmer. However, he can't deal so well with men and most of his associates find him difficult to get on with. Plot Early Life Danil McKinley is the son of a prevelent runner in the world of the mafia and was raised in the mob, by the mob from the moment he could walk. His mother died giving birth to his little sister, Michelle, and Danil then raised her away from the mob when he could to avoid having her ending up as twisted as him. Twelve Years When Danil was twelve years old, he attacked his father during an argument and had his arm broken in six places in the process. Twenty-Seven Years Reader first met Lando when he was new to the syndicate. They took an instant hatred to one another, throwing threats constantly as the syndicate was a no fight zone. A few months later, Reader, assigned to manage a bar to prevent him from getting into trouble, met Emmy, who had snuck out the house against Lando's instructions. He recognised her straight away from the mannerisms similar to her husband's. He pulled out a knife on her, planning on raping and killing her (the syndicate was annoyed with Lando's absenses from work down to Emmy, and Reader saw it as a good way to get at him). However, Lando arrived just in time, and took Emmy home promptly. Twenty-Eight Years Quarrels reached a peak nearly a week after this event. Reader taunted Lando about Emmy's disobediance, and eventually tried bargaining with him ("If you can keep her in your house, I won't touch a hair on her pretty head for now... However, if she steps outside, then Emmy's final taste will be mine."), to which Lando refused, threatening to kill him if he went near her. Reader left shortly after this conversation, and called an associate to find out Lando's house address. A few hours later, Reader arrived at the Ascad's house. He first pretended to be a friend of Lando's when Emmy didn't recognise him, as she had been smoking angel feathers, then proceeded to violently rape her, threatening to harm her children if she didn't submit. Lando arrived home too late to protect her. He only learned that Reader was at his house from the subordinate who gave Reader the address. After a brief struggle, Reader managed to stab Lando, leaving only when Franz arrived on a routine visit. Reader owes Franz, but it is unknown how. Three weeks after this incident, Reader was supposedly murdered by Lando in an alleyway beside Reader's bar. Before he was shot, Reader taunted Lando about the everlasting effect he'll leave on him and Emmy, and that he was happy to die with that thought. This turned out to be true. Emmy discovered she was pregnant with Reader's child a month later. She decided to go through with the pregnancy, giving birth to a daughter, Dawne. Lando was put on her birth certificate as her father, though he permanently struggled with his relationship with her, being the child of someone he hated stupendously. Thirty-Three Years Five years after Dawne's birth, it is revealed that Reader is still alive. Lando, having been intoxicated at the time, had only shot Reader in the shoulder, injuring but not killing him. Images All artwork was created by either Chrononaut, SophiaDescole13 or both. Reader.png Sweetestnightmare.png Trivia *Reader's sister, Michelle, had been in an accident a few months previously. Franz was the only doctor who was against switching her life-support machines off, hence why Reader is indebted to him. *At the age of nineteen, he did a brief stint in an Irish prison for a minor offence. *Reader's heritage is mostly why he gets away with the things he does. *The MI have a deep interest in arresting or assasinating Reader due to his links with the IRA. *It is unknown if his father is alive or not as Reader has not seen him since he was fifteen, yet orders with his psuedo-name "Gabriel" still circulate and he still runs the mafia in Ireland. *He is almost never referred to by his real name. *Reader likes mint flavours the best, this extends even to his preference of cigarettes (Richmond Menthols.) *Reader has a deviantART role play account, played by user xChrononautx. *Reader scored twelve on the Mary-Sue Litmus Test. Category:OCs Category:Chrononaut's OCs Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Five Cigarettes Later Characters Category:McKinley Family Category:Altava Family